Wolf Tears Flowing into Rushing Waters
by fushichou
Summary: (Chps.3 & 4 finally added!) Tokio fell in love with Saitoh, but she also has feelings for another man. A dramatic love triangle involving the Shinsengumi. R&R appreciated.
1. Prologue: Memories Revisted

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. Belongs to Watsuki-sama, Jump, Sony, etc. I'm a poor high school student so suing me won't get you much. %

A/N: I came up with this idea when I couldn't sleep. It seemed so brilliant at the time, so I had to do it! It's an alternate pairing, Okita Souji and Tokio. Well, it's kinda like a love triangle. It takes place during the Bakumatsu where Tokio and Saitoh aren't married yet. I've never seen this plot done before so I wanna give it a try. You might be wondering about the title. Well the wolf part makes sense, but since the _Oki_ in Okita means rushing water, water, etc. I decided to use that…uh, ya! *does thumbs up*

Warning: This is probably gonna be historically incorrect. This is just a fanfic meant for entertainment, so please don't flame me! Gomen nasai history!! I even did some research on the Shinsengumi . @_@ Ehhh! Oh well…

Another note:

_"Italics"-_thoughts.

***********************************

 Wolf 's Tears Flowing into Rushing Waters

By:fUsHiChOu

~Prologue~

Memories Revisted

Meiji Year 11…

_"Hajime…" _Like everyday, Tokio was patiently sitting in front of the house waiting for her Hajime to return. "_He MIGHT return home today. Kami-sama, please let him come home today. It's been so long…" _She thought about what happened between them ten months ago. A tear was about to escape her eye, but Tokio held it in, trying to be strong…

(Flashback-10 months ago)

"I'm leaving again," said Saitoh, trying to hold in his emotions. His own words shattered his heart when he saw the sad expression on Tokio's face. Tokio forcefully closed her eyes and sighed under her breath, a lone tear streaked down her porcelain face. Their eyes met, Saitoh could tell she was about to cry, he cringed at the very thought of causing her even the slightest inch of pain. This broke his heart even more. He hated doing this every time he left, it always made him feel heartless; but he had to leave. Duty calls…again. 

Tokio looked at her husband with gentle eyes and spoke in a soft voice, "…I-I understand Hajime.  They need you." Saitoh looked deep into her eyes, into the very windows of her soul. Her dark auburn orbs were glistening with a cascade of sorrowful tears. He wanted to scream, but he solemnly replied, "…Maybe you would've had a better life if you chose…_HIM_. He would've been more of a husband than I would ever be. I can't stand to do this every time I leave you…you deserve better…than me."

There was a brief moment of silence between them. This was the first time Saitoh ever mentioned _HIM_ in years. Emotions were screaming to come out, but Tokio and Saitoh both stayed quiet.  Memories of heartbreak and tears filled their minds. What _if _she chose _HIM_ instead of her Hajime? Tokio tried to shake the thought out of her head, but it kept coming back like an eternal mantra. "_Souji-san…" _

Reluctantly, Saitoh stood up and left, saying nothing. He walked out and closed the door behind him. Tokio immediately ran up to the closed door and leaned her head against it. Her trembling hand slid down the door as she fell onto her knees. Tokio begged, despite the sobs that marred her strong voice, "Hajime don't leave me! Anata…aishiteru…" Her voice was slowly fading into gentle weeping. 

The tears kept cascading down, her cries grew stronger, but so did her will to speak to tell him her heart. "Anata. I chose _YOU_. I know we may not have the kind of marriage most people have but…but that's what makes my love for you even stronger. I will always be here waiting for you. Even if you choose never to return, I will still be here because I love you. But please don't leave my life…forever…"

Saitoh stopped. He leaned his back against the door. He felt her presence on the other side, as if her own forehead was leaning against his back, begging him to stay. The door was the barrier holding them apart, but it wasn't their only barrier; and Saitoh knew it. Their real barrier was the memories of long ago, of two loves conflicting in a time of war and helplessness.

He titled his head upward and looked up at the ceiling. Reluctantly he replied with no emotion, "I'm leaving now…" On the other side Tokio looked blankly at the door. She told him all the words that were imprisoned within her soul, yet he was still leaving her? She poured out her heart, but he refused her? But then Satioh softly said, "Aishiteru koishii…" Then left. _"Aishiteru koishii…"_ The words kept ringing in Tokio's mind. Even if he didn't say it directly, those words were her only hope, _"He will come back. Someday…"_

(End of flashback )

"Tokio-san, daijoubou?" asked Eiji with concern in his eyes. It's only been a few months since Saitou brought the orphaned boy to live with her, and since then he has become a son to her. "D-daijoubou Eiji," answered Tokio, "Just waiting if Haijime comes home today. That's all."

"Saitoh-san'll come home soon, don't worry. He'll come back because you're here Tokio-san, even if he is an uncaring baka. Eiji smirked. Tokio laughed, "Deep down inside I'm sure Hajime cares for you like a son."  Eiji laughed hysterically at the idea, but deep inside he did admire Saitoh like he admired his own father.

Tokio reminisced about Saitoh's last visit, before their intense conversation, "Remember that time you accidentally ate his share of the soba Eiji? He was about to lose his temper on you, but he cooled down and forgot all about it." 

Then Eiji smiled, "That's because _YOU_ entered the room, Tokio-san. Well I better go lookout for Saitoh-san. Who knows? He might actually come back home today," Eiji went off to the main road, leaving Tokio alone once again.

_"That's because YOU entered the room…"_ Tokio smiled, _"Arigato, Eiji,"_ As she sighed, Eiji yelled as he ran up to her, "Tokio-san! Tokio-san! Saitoh-san's here!" Tokio's eyes brighted as she saw a familiar figure sauntering toward her.. This wasn't the Hajime she knew. He seemed almost like a ghost from the past, wandering aimlessly toward home.

Saitoh reached the house. Tokio wasn't sure how to greet him anymore. Ever since he left, she felt their relationship would never be the same. As Tokio was about to stand up, Saitoh held out his hand to her. "Tadaima," he said softly as he helped her up. Both of them just stood there, unsure of what to say to each other. 

Finally, Tokio built up the courage to speak to him, "Hajime I…" To her surprise, Saitoh took her into his arms. At first, she was confused by the sudden outburst of love. _"He's never greeted me like this before. Only a simple, 'Tadaima' and that was it. Is something wrong? Mou, I should stop being so paranoid…" _Tokio let go of all her superstitions and enjoyed the rare event. She smiled, forgetting all the sadness of ten months ago.

Eiji just stood there, in shock. He decided to leave the two alone. This wasn't something he should get involved in.  After a brief pause, she looked up at her husband's eyes. His usual intimidating glare softened into melancholic amber orbs. He was deep in thought. Tokio felt more comfortable around him. That made her feel awkward, _"He's changed. He's not the Hajime I last saw ten months ago. He's the man I first met more than a decade ago."_

Saitoh held her gently as if she was a fragile porcelain doll, afraid to break her delicate form. He was shocked by his actions, for the first time, he showed so much emotion towards her. It felt both awkward and right at the same time. Randomly, he replied, "I-I found his grave, just a few miles out of Kyoto, in the mountains. It's not to far from here."

Tokio's eyes widened. She heard of Okita's death ten years ago. Sometimes she pretended it was merely a rumor, but she knew it was true. She remembered seeing him cough out blood, the tuberculosis slowly wearing down his strong body. All those years ago he died, and no one knew where he was buried. It was like a precious treasure hidden somewhere in the unknown. 

People said his body was burned with the rest of them, to stop the spread of the disease; but a hero like him deserved a true burial. Tokio could never accept it, she knew he eternally slept somewhere. Finally she knew…

They let go of their embrace, both unsure of what to do next. Then Saitoh calmly said, "I'll take you there, if you want. It's a beautiful place. Okita deserves a grave with some peace and quiet." Tokio looked down at the ground. She longed to see where he was buried, but she knew a visit would bring back sad memories. She decided to take a risk anyway, "I'll go. I promised him…before he died."

Tokio walked into the house to pack some food for the trip. Outside, Saitoh stood near the entrance, smoking. She knew he and Okita were like brothers, but _she _was the person pulling them apart. Shaking her head, she tried to shake off the guilt. This was something she had to do, despite her uncharacteristic fears. It was a promise.

************************************

Eiji tagged along, but he was silent like the rest of the party. Silence seemed appropriate for a trip like this. What was a mere hour seemed like eternity. No one saying a single word, only the sound of their footsteps caused noise. After a few minutes, Saitoh finally broke the silence. "There's his grave. Only a few steps away." 

Looking around, Eiji was annoyed. There was no marker, not even a rock. How could a great hero from the Bakumatsu have an unmarked grave? All he saw was green grass and a non-blooming Sakura tree with some mountains in the background. It was a beautiful place, but it seemed so unfit for a legend like Okita Souji. Eiji stared up at Saitoh, an expression of confusion and annoyance filled his face.

Like a mind-reader, Saitoh coolly replied, "I know it looks unfit. I was surprised like you are right now, but this _is_ the place. I met one of his doctors when I was in Tokyo." He pointed at the Sakura tree, "He told me they buried Okita near that Sakura tree over there."

Tokio softly walked up to the tree, her feet barely brushing the emerald grass. She pressed her palm against the tree, Tokio felt a familiar presence near her. _"Souji-san. I fulfilled my promise…" _An abnormal breeze danced through the air, causing the barren tree to sway with the wind. The sudden breeze brought back memories of a time long ago, but never forgotten. A time buried deep within Saitoh and Tokio's hearts, until now…

~To be continued…~

A/N: Finally. I'm done with the prologue. The flashback was really angsty. I never knew I could be so dramatic. ^^ I know Saitoh seems a bit OOC but I think he would act a little differently around his own wife. Well that's my opinion anyway. *****shrugs***** Please review! Kudasaiii! Shinsengumi fics are hard to write, especially when it comes to Saitoh and Tokio's relationship with a little Okita here and theres. I need all the help I can get. Arigato for reading! Now you can go on to the next chapter! ^^


	2. At First Sight

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. Belongs to Watsuki-sama, Jump, Sony, etc. I'm a poor high school student so suing me won't get you much. %

A/N: Here's Chapter 1! I don't really know the exact details of how Saitoh and Tokio actually met, so the dates and stuff might be wrong. Oh well. Gomen nasai history! I guess this is my interpretation on how they first met. *shrugs* The rest of the story takes place in about the time of the OAV, so that's about 1863/1864ish.  Well aku, soku, zan!! ^^

*****************************

Wolf's Tears Flowing into Rushing Waters

By: fUsHiChOu

~Chapter 1~

At First Sight

August 1863…

Saitoh sat in the restarant, quietly sipping his sake. People were peering at him, it was odd to see an honorable member of the Shinsengumi drinking sake this late at night. Of course it wasn't odd for Saitoh. Sake was the only thing keeping him awake during these late-night patrols. 

He scanned the restaurant, checking if there were any annoying drunks to get rid of. To his surprise, no one was totally drunk yet. _"Well, one less job for me to do tonight,"_ He smirked as he finished his drink, _"Che, better get to work."_

Saitoh left the restaurant and continued his late-night patrol around the streets. The streets were empty and barren. Well they seemed barren. He knew there were Ishin sneaking around, plotting their next plan, trying to overthrow the Shogun. Well, Saitoh wasn't in the mood for hunting Ishin this night. It was unusually cold for a late summer night. 

Saitoh felt something was wrong. Of course there was always something wrong was happening in Kyoto's streets, people dying everyday, its citizens waking up to see a dead body lying in front of their house every morning. That was just the way life _was_, especially during these times.

Then he sensed an odd noise coming from nearby. It sounded as if someone was running around, following him. Saitoh turned around and gripped his hand upon the handle of his katana. His eyes peered through the eternal darkness and suddenly stopped on a beam of light, or what he _thought_ was one. His eyes widened at the young woman running towards him. It looked like she was running from someone. It looked like she was running for her life.

Behind the woman, Saitoh saw a ghostly figure hidden beneath the shadows, ready to take its prey. _"An assassin? Could it be an Ishin? Why would they try to kill an innocent woman like her?" _His eyes filled with rage, someone was trying to extinguish this innocent beam of light. Somehow he felt like he wanted to protect this nameless woman. It was his job to protect the people of Kyoto, but for once, his whole body wanted to freely give its life away to save this beautiful, unknown stranger. He readied his sword, and ran towards the woman.

The shadow steadily caught up to the woman, and drew a pair of sais that glistened in the moon's light. The woman saw the deadly weapon, and grew even more frightened. Her adrenalin started to pump at tremendous speed. She ran even faster, not caring where she was going. All she wanted was to be awaken from this dreadful nightmare. 

With the dark night encompassing her, she lost sight of the streets ahead of her. She stumbled on a stray rock, hidden from her sight. She woozily lifted her head and saw the shadow surrounding her. 

Her eyes widened with fear, she wanted to scream, but terror numbed her every being. Immediately, she collected herself and surmounted her fears, not wanting to be succumbed into the terror of death. She unsheathed a tanto knife that was carefully concealed within the fabric of her kimono. Her eyes gleamed with unyielding courage as she held the knife up in defense. She wanted to fight. She needed to fight, for her life.

Saitoh was surprised at this, and ran closer to the scene. _"Why would a woman like her carry a weapon around?" _Yet, her courage fascinated him. He didn't want to interfere in the fight right away. It must have been the courageous passion burning in the woman's eyes, or the fact she was willing to face this enigmatic shadow and risk her life. But something told him she was strong.

The woman stood up with her tanto knife ready. The assassin slashed his sais, but the woman dodged them as they swept pass her neck, barely touching the young flesh. 

As she dodged the attack, she took the initiative and tried to stab her attacker. She successfully stabbed her assailant in the shoulder, but she used up all her strength in the process. Saitoh saw her exhaustion and ran to defend her. Worn-out and weary from running and fighting, the woman almost collapsed into the street. But she felt a pair of arms gently catch her in the air.

With the woman in his arms, Saitoh dashed towards safety and placed the woman softly on the ground, away from danger. He then unsheathed his katana, ready to face this shadow. Saitoh ran back towards the attacker and easily slashed the assailant diagonally across the chest. Blood splattered across Saitoh's face, but he could still see the shadow that wanted to kill this angel. This unknown woman he immediately fell in love with. 

_"The hell? He's not even an Ishin. Who sent this assassin?" _The attacker was from an unknown group, a group Saitoh didn't even know. Then Saitoh shook out the thought, he had better things to worry about. He saw the woman lying on the street, still weary from the fight. 

He rushed to where the woman rested and tenderly enveloped her within his arms. Saitoh gently held the woman, afraid to break the delicate porcelain doll he held within his arms. Despite her exhaustion, she stayed conscious, but she was on the brink of fainting. 

Even though it was the dark of night, the young woman glowed like an angel, lying in Saitoh's arms. For once in his life, Saitoh was breathless. He couldn't describe why. She was beautiful, but not the beautiful most men think of. He's seen his share of geishas and brothel girls with greater or equal beauty, but then her eyes caught his. Two pairs of bright, auburn stars gleamed underneath her feathery midnight-black hair. Her face was a peaceful summer's night.

Gradually, her strength worn-away, she could not stay conscious any longer. She looked up at Saitoh and smiled. His eyes widened as he grasped his breath. With a soft voice, she murmured, "Arigato gozai…mas..u…" Her eyes relaxed slowly as she fainted into his arms.

The woman was now breathing steadily, and Saitoh held her close to him. He looked at her exhausted face, now restfully sleeping. He wondered who this unknown woman was. He's never seen such beauty in all his life. _"Where can such beauty come from? I've never seen her before. Where can I take her?"_

He carried her in his arms and walked with nocturnal instinct, looking for any place that could take care of her. Finally, Saitoh found a nearby inn with its lights still glowing` in the darkness.

While entering, he astonished the young innkeeper, still awake in the late night hours. "Please help her Miss," Saitoh pleaded. She looked at Saitoh's uniform, and then at the unconscious woman in his arms. The innkeeper unquestioningly nodded her head in sympathy for the situation. Immediately, she showed them to a room.

Saitoh placed the woman down on the futon and softly laid a blanket upon her tired body. The innkeeper tended to the weary woman while he watched from a distance. 

"She's fine. Luckily she didn't get any injuries. She just needs to rest now." She looked intently at Saitoh, "You look tired. You can rest here tonight and watch over her if you want."

Saitoh lifted his head up, "No, that's alright. You can take better care of her than I can. Do I owe you anything?"

The innkeeper smiled, "Of course not. Don't worry, I'll take care of her. With times like these, I'm willing to help as best I can." She noticed the glint in Saitoh's eyes as he stared at the fainted woman before him, "Well, maybe I should leave you two alone." 

"Arigato for your help Miss." The innkeeper nodded then walked outside, and slowly closed the shoji door behind her. Now Saitoh and her were alone. 

He contemplated for a moment. His part was done. He saved the damsel in distress and saved the day valiantly, like he has ever since he became a Shinsengumi. But somehow he felt guilty. By fate, this angel suddenly appeared in his life, but he doesn't even know who she is or where she's from. How can he ever see her again?

"Che, Kami-sama must be toying with me, using my destiny for his amusement." He slowly closed his eyes in regret then walked outside. 

From the shoji door, he gazed at his angel one last time. He allowed one last melancholy sigh to escape from his mouth. Then he slowly slid the door closed. The room's faint light illuminated the darkened hallway. Reluctantly, Saitoh let his hand glide off the door. He turned away and left, knowing somehow his life has changed because of this woman.  Maybe, it has changed for the better.

~To Be Continued…~

A/N: Sooooo. How was it? Sorry if the "she's" and "the woman" annoyed you, but I have a reason for doing that. I tried to have it from Saitoh's POV. You'll see why in the next chapter. *nudge nudge* Saitoh seemed a bit OOC, but I did that coz he had a "love at first sight moment." ^ ^

Well anyways, reviews are appreciated. You might not be expecting the next chapter in awhile because I have finals!!!!!! *

So please be patient with me. Arigato!


	3. Fate

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. Belongs to Watsuki-sama, Jump, Sony, etc. I'm a poor high school student, so suing me won't get you much. ^^

A/N: Arigato for the reviews so far! Really appreciate it! This chapter might actually be historically correct to some extent. (I did my research! ^ ^) I took Mara's advice and decided to change this chapter a bit. (Arigato Mara for reading!) 

I know Saitoh was OOC, but I guess I was concentrating more on the historical stuff than the characters' actions.

 http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Pagoda/5770/shinhis.htm ( I don't know who maintains the site, but I wanna give them credit for my research!) 

************************************************************

Wolf Tears Flowing into Rushing Waters

By: fUsHiChOu

~Chapter 2~

Fate

It was another day of patrol. Saitoh was walking the streets of Kyoto like he did every morning. The people crowding the streets, as if last night was only a nightmare of war that could easily slip out once your eyes open to the morning light. But something _did_ happen. Something that changed a man's life, but he ran away from it. 

_HE_ made the decision not to stay with her. It was a pretty logical path to take, especially for a guy like Saitoh. Meeting a complete stranger and suddenly falling in love with her wasn't his style. Falling in love wasn't even his style. 

Like most Shinsengumi, he was introduced to the most beautiful and passionate geishas and brothel girls; but he never attached himself to them. They were only sources of pleasure and lustful passion, a temporary way to escape this war, to escape reality. No matter how truly kindhearted they were inside, their understanding of male hardships adapted into a mask that easily earns them money.

He never had a "real" relationship with a woman, nor did he even want to have one. Women weren't his top priority, this so-called revolution was more important than love. He could care less about marriage, but he knew he would have to anyway. You can never escape custom and tradition, no matter how hard you try.

In times like these, revealing your true feelings can make you weak, especially if that feeling was love. Saitoh knew if he stayed with her, he would be forced to show his deep feelings for her. He would become soft and weak. And she would be used as a target to hurt him. But somehow deep inside, he was in a state of remorseful regret. 

A familiar place came into his view. The same inn where he left her, somehow it looked better in the radiance of the day. Saitoh stopped in front of the entrance. He pictured in his mind what _could_ have happened if he stayed. Saitoh gave an irritated grunt and shook his head of his foolish thoughts. Having feelings for this woman he didn't even know and even trying to look for her, he was acting like an idiot.

_"She probably left already. What's the fuckin point anyway?" _Saitoh started to walk down the street, until he felt a faint tap on his back. He turned around, his hand readied upon the handle his katana. His fighting instinct calmed as he recognized the young innkeeper from last night.

The girl bowed apologetically and carefully took a pendant from her pocket. The gold chain dangled down her fingers and she replied, "She left only an hour ago, but she wanted to give you this as a gift of her gratitude." Her fingers released the chain and the pendant fell gracefully upon Saitoh's palm. He nodded and the innkeeper left with a brief bow.

Saitoh stared at the peculiar pendant, his fingers stroked over a gold butterfly embedded in the pale green jade. It was an odd experience for him. No one ever gave him gifts, especially not women. He didn't understand why she would give him such a gift in the first place.  Sure he saved her life, but it was his duty as a Shinsengumi.

He placed the pendant in his pocket and continued on his patrol. _"No use in being all 'teary-eyed' about this, and acting like an ahou. You barely knew her anyway. She's probably just another runaway brothel girl…"_

******************************

Tokio was walking around the garden of the Shinsengumi headquarters, waiting to be introduced to this man Katomori-san wanted her to meet. She sighed annoyingly, _"Mou! Ever since I turned eighteen four months ago, Tou-san's been trying to set me up with so many stupid men. Even Katomori-san's setting me up with this friend of his…" _

Tokio's closed her eyes in frustration,_ "I don't even want to get married now. I want to live life to the fullest before I'm married to some over-valiant samurai I don't even know."_

She slumped down on a stone bench and stared up at a Sakura tree. Her eyes trailed the petals as they softly swept down on the surface of a pond. Tokio leaned in closer to the pond and saw a group of koi swimming in the cerulean water. 

_"I wish I was a koi fish," _Her fingers brushed through the cool surface, _"They don't have to worry about husbands, or this depressing war…" _She gazed upon her reflection. Her eyes fixed upon the enmity of her white face and rouge lips. She hated this mask of makeup, _"…Or even if they have to be beautiful to the eyes of men, they're already pretty...They're free to be themselves."_

Tokio saw her bare neck then she remembered her pendant, _"I can't believe I gave my pendant away to some stranger, but he DID save my life. It was the least I could do."_

Tokio remembered her hero's intense amber eyes and the straight strands of bangs that cascaded down his finely chiseled face. She let out an irritated grunt, _"Che, Tokio. It's not right to fantasize about him, I don't even know this man. It isn't lady-like to think such things…but then again, I'm not a 'lady.'" _She laughed at the thought of her being some kind of lady.

******************************

"Hoi! Why're so silent ne?" Harada tapped Saitoh on the forehead, "Women problems or somethin'? Hehe."

Saitoh shot his lethal amber eyes. Harada waved his hands in fear, "Ok ok. Sheesh. I was just kidding Saitoh-san."

"Maa maa, you two," Okita slammed a large pile of papers on the table, "We have to work on this important report. Hijikata-san and Kondou-san said we've got some good tips regarding the Ishin." 

Harada wiped his mouth with his sleeve and said arrogantly, "Well, as long as I get rid of rebel ass, it's fine with me. Right Saitoh-san?"

Saitoh took a puff of his smoke and shook his head. Harada's firebrand attitude annoyed him. He never really understood why he wasted his time with him.  _"Probably because he's fun to watch once he drunk. That ahou even pays for everyone," _Saitoh smirked sadistically. 

He threw the papers on Harada's lap-a wordless order to do work. Harada sulked down at the pile and lazily glanced through a page, "Hoi, Okita-san, how the hell did we get these tips in the first place?"

Okita scratched his head, "I don't really know who the guy is. When I asked who gave the tips, Hijikata-san said it was just a spy for the Shogunate named Izuka."

"So he must be pretending to be an Ishin then," Saitoh stated matter-of-factly as he took another puff. Okita and Harada's eyes dilated in surprise. Since last night, their friend didn't speak as much, the two of them didn't know why. 

Saitoh continued to peruse through the papers, "Hitokiri Battousai ne?" His eyes traveled down the page in interest. Okita interrupted, "Well Kondou-san said it's too early to be concentrating on their next move, but we should still keep the Ishin in mind and try to get as much info as possible."

"Hoi, Saitoh-san, Okita-san, Harada-san," Matsudaira Katomori was standing at the doorway. Immediately, Saitoh threw out his cigarette butt while Okita and Harada organized the table. 

The younger men stood from their seats and bowed reverently. Matsudaira gave a brief laugh, "I see I've crashed a party, but if you don't mind, I'd like speak privately with Saitoh-san."

"Hai," Okita and Harada immediately left the room, leaving Saitoh and Matsudaria alone. Saitoh raised his head, "Matsudaira-sama? Why is the daimyo of Aizu honoring us with his presence?"

Matsudaira fanned his hands in modesty, "No need for the reverence, Saitoh-san. I'm just here for a humble visit. Your life in the Shinsengumi is doing well I presume?" Saitoh nodded his head in agreement, "Arigato. Without your sponsorship, I wouldn't even be in the Shinsengumi." 

"It is no problem at all," Matsudaira patted Saitoh on the shoulder. "The Shinsengumi need a man like you. You were still young, but you defended me from those petty thieves like an experienced samurai. You didn't even know I was a daimyo at the time." Matsudaira and Saitoh started down the hallway, "Well, enough about the past. There's someone I'd like you to meet, Saitoh-san."

"So you're here for more than just a humble visit then?" Saitoh stated sarcastically. "So who is it that you want me to meet, Matsudaira-sama?"

"Her name is Takagi Tokio," Matsudaira answered as he and Saitoh walked down the hallway. Saitoh raised his eyebrow, "Isn't she the daughter of Takagi Kojuurou, an important official of Aizu?" 

He could sense Matsudaira's plan. Once he heard the name of a prominent family, it was practically given away. But why did Matsudaira choose him? "Well-bred" girls weren't what he was looking for. First the mysterious woman and now this little predicament, this wasn't his week. 

Matsudaira nodded his head, "Hai. Kojuurou is a good friend of mine and Tokio-chan is like a daughter to me. I was talking about you one day, and Kojuurou was simply impressed. He thought it would be a good idea if I'd introduce you to Tokio-chan."

_"It was so obvious. Women are starting to complicate my life now," _Saitoh couldn't help but smirk. The thought of being set up with some girl amused him, "So I see. You're not the kind of man I'd expect to be playing matchmaker Matsudaira-sama."

Matsudaira chuckled, "Caught onto my plans ne? Well, Tokio-chan is young and cheerful, quite beautiful for a girl her age. I think you'll find her company to be rather enjoyable."

Saitoh tried to hide his annoyed groan, but then Matsudaira went on to explaining, "This is a promise I made to Kojuurou. Please at least try to honor my promise Saitoh-san."

"Hai." Saitoh answered in understanding as the two men approached the garden entrance. Tokio was walking about, basking in the beauty of the simple garden. She turned around and saw Matsudaira Katomori standing beside a familiar face…

~To be continued…~

A/N: Well I fixed this a bit. More than I planned on doing, but oh well. I tried my best to lessen Saitoh's OOC, but I don't know if it's good enough. If you have any helpful suggestions on how I should fix the OOCness, please e-mail me at shorty_grrrl26@msn.com or put in it your review. I'm open to any opinion, so any suggestion helps me a lot. I decided to do a little foreshadowing in that part with Harada and Okita. You might recognize the spy's name from somewhere *OAV* (cough cough) Yeah, I sorta want to put the whole Ikedya affair in, but for now I'm concentrating on the love triangle and Okita's characterization. Gomen, but no Okita+Tokio action yet. I'll probably put it in soon.


	4. Chou-chan

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. I'm just a poor high school student, so suing me won't get you much.

A/N: I really don't like this chapter, but I couldn't think of how Tokio and Saitoh would react if they saw each other again. I tried to bring out some issues like the war and women's role and stuff. I guess this is more from Tokio's POV than Saitoh's. Since I'm a girl, it's sorta hard to do a guy perspective on these type of situations, especially if it's a guy like Saitoh. I really didn't know how to write this chapter, I had a bad writer's block. ^^

********************************************************

Wolf Tears Flowing into Rushing Waters

By: fUsHiChOu

"Hai." Saitoh answered in understanding as the two men approached the garden entrance. Tokio was walking about, basking in the beauty of the simple garden. She turned around and saw Matsudaira Katomori standing beside a familiar face…

~Chapter 3~

"Chou-chan"

Both of their eyes widened in surprise. This strange twist of fate completely astonished them. A myriad of questions arose in both their minds, _This can't be happening-but it is. But why? How? It can't be…can it? Is this even possible?_

Matsudaira noticed the sudden change in Saitoh's manner, "I told you she was quite the beauty. Well, it be best if I left you two young people alone."

Saitoh grumbled in protest, but Matsudaira pretended not to hear him. _"Che, the old man's playing with me. Well I should get this over with. Just another girl they try to set me up with, nothing more …"_

Unexpectedly, Tokio made the first move, "It's good to meet you again Hajime-san. An odd twist of fate ne?" She respectfully bowed both out of routine, trying not to make him notice she was tired of bowing to "future husbands".

"Aa. It is good to see you _again_," Saitoh sarcastically stressed the 'again.' He stared at Tokio's powdered face. Somehow makeup didn't suit her. She was a free spirit trapped in a white mask of expected femininity.

__

"Why is he so different now? Even though I was practically unconscious, I can still remember his gentleness. Now he just seems like another hard-boiled swordsman…" Tokio looked at Saitoh's hardened face, indifferent, showing no emotion or interest in her whatsoever.

They stood there in silence, unsure of what to say, as if the night before had no impact on either of them. Saitoh searched his pocket and pulled out the pendant. He held it out to Tokio as he replied indifferently, "Here, you can have this back. I don't need it and I have no use for it anyway."

__

"He doesn't need it? He has no use for it?" Tokio's eyes narrowed in anger, "How can he say such a thing? Doesn't he know the importance of a gift?!?"

Saitoh held out his hand even more, urging her to take this "burden" off his hand. "Just keep it," She said quietly, "It's a gift." Her eyes scanned the ground, afraid to show her hurt eyes to him.

"Don't you want it, 'Chou-chan'?" He swung the butterfly pendant back and forth like a pendulum, enticing her to take it.

"Chou-chan? He's starting to insult me!" Tokio was slowly losing her temper, "Like I said before, it's a gift to show my thanks. Don't you know the importance of a gift?!" Tokio noticed her angry tone as she gritted her teeth.

When she was mad, she was really mad. She didn't want to lose her temper, not yet anyway. "He DID save my life after all," She took a deep breath to calm herself down and took a step closer to Saitoh.

Tokio took the swinging pendant and dropped it on Saitoh's palm. She placed her tiny hands around Saitoh's own. Then she calmly replied, "Please. Just keep it. I know it has no use for you, but…" Tokio slowly put her hand around his and closed them around the pendant, "Please. Do-zou…"

She stepped back, surprised by her actions; but she didn't regret them. Although she was taught to be a demure, modest Japanese girl, she always cared less about social taboos. Somehow his presence made her freer to be herself.

As she was doing this, Saitoh looked away. This was strange to him, a woman he just met suddenly being so close to him. He didn't understand why she was so persistent with this "gift." And she didn't even lose her temper in the process. Most women either get really angry with him or just plain give up and run away. This was a contemplating thought for him.

He shook his head and smirked, "Che. Stubborn girl." Saitoh lazily took the pendant and stuffed it in his pocket. "So what's with this whole butterfly pendant thing anyway?"

Tokio grumbled something under her breath. She really hated being called that name, or any other insulting name for that matter. She snapped back saucily, "Why should I tell you? Like you'd care…" She crossed her arms and pouted as her head was held high.

"Heh. Quite a sassy girl I see. So this is who you really are underneath all that makeup of yours?" Saitoh took out a cigarette and started smoking.

Tokio slumped down on the stone bench, "It doesn't surprise you?" She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Should it?" Saitoh blew out a puff of smoke and blatantly stated, "Young girls usually don't wander around Kyoto at night carrying tanto knives. You probably snuck out didn't you? Che." He shook his head, "Typical."

"Wow, you caught me," Tokio exclaimed sarcastically, "Can't a girl drink sake once in awhile?"

"Not if you're the daughter of an Aizu official. You might've died if it wasn't for me."

Tokio immediately stood up in protest, "I can take care of myself! I'm not just another rich man's daughter. I can fight if I wanted to. I can finally end this stupid war."

"End this war? Give me a break." Saitoh rolled his eyes, "Are you sure about that? I doubt your father would be pleased by that."

"Hmph!" Tokio slumped back down on the stone bench. "Well…Tou-san can't shelter me forever. Someday…I'll be free. Just you watch!"

"So that's what this whole 'butterfly' thing is all about Chou-chan? You want to be free like a butterfly?" He imitated a feminine voice in sarcasm. "Well if you want to live in a dream that's your choice, but dreamers usually turn out dead."

"Che, I don't need his lectures. He doesn't even know me. He has no idea what I've gone through." She rested her cheek upon her hand, "Any dream's fine as long as I forget this war. People are dying everyday for their ideals, and I'm stuck, sheltered in Tou-san's house doing nothing to help. What kind of honorable Japanese am I?"

"A normal one. A normal Japanese woman to be more precise," Saitoh quickly stated. "Women never fight no matter how strong they may be. The only thing women like you do is get married to high-ranking samurai, and bear their children. That's the only way you can give 'honor.' It's the only thing you're good for."

Suddenly Tokio was thrown back into reality. She knew all this was true, but she felt she could be different. She didn't want to regret her life like so many women before her, "That's just what men like you say, but I can be different if I try. I don't care about 'honor.' Honor's just an idea created by men who are afraid of strong women. I only make honor for myself, no one else."

__

"Che, she dreams too much." But Saitoh knew she was right. To him, marrying for honor was just another idiotic tradition no one could escape, not even him, "So how are you going to 'honor' yourself? Fight in the war?" Saitoh chuckled to himself.

"Maybe, hey that might just work…" A light bulb lit on Tokio's head.

Saitoh shook his head, "Don't be foolish, you don't even know how to handle a sword. You'll die on the first day, and your 'Tou-san' won't be there to protect you. Just because you're a woman doesn't mean they'll spare you."

Tokio stood up and smiled at Saitoh. "But there are other ways to help than just fight. Isn't that right Hajime-san?"

"Yes, so what are you planning to do then?" He raised his eyebrow, _"Che, the girl's quite the kitsune…"_

"That's for me to know. And for you to find out Hajime-san." Tokio gleamed with a cunning look on her face. Just then, Tokio saw Matsudaira standing near the entrance, "Well, I suppose I better go now. It was _nice_ to meet you again Hajime-san." She made a playful curtsy and left.

" Heh. So how was she?" Matsudaira walked up to Saitoh.

"Should I tell you the truth?" Saitoh blew at his bangs.

Matsudaira sighed, "You know, you're not the first man to say that."

"That's not a surprise." Saitoh puffed his cigarette.

Matsudaira continued, "Tokio-chan is different from most girls. Which is why her father's concerned about her finding a husband. I thought, since both you and her are well, _different_, that maybe-"

Saitoh gave Matsudaira a glare, "What do you mean 'different'?"

Matsudaira sighed, "You can't see it yet? Well, you and her are some of the very few people who don't really care about tradition. I overheard your interesting conversation. You two seem like you practically hate each other, yet both of you share many of the same ideals. Its rather amusing." He took Saitoh's cigarette and took a puff.

Saitoh grinned, "Hoi old man, you're gonna kill yourself. When did you start smoking?"

"Since I started looking after Tokio-chan" Matsudaira gave a little chuckle.

"Che. How can she and I have the same ideals? She's too naïve for her own good. And to add, she's too spoiled for me. Takagi-san coddled her too much."

"She's not spoiled, just stubborn. Like you." Matsudaira looked at Saitoh. "Well, I better return her to her father. With this war, he doesn't want her to be away from home too long. Ja for now, Saitoh-san."

"Ja." Just as Saitoh stared to walk but he felt a familiar, annoying presence behind him. "What the hell do you want Harada?"

"Che, can't I even greet ya without receiving a cold shoulder? So who's the girl ne?" He nudged Saitoh's arm. Saitoh shook his head and continued walking. "Aw, c'mon Saitoh-san? How come you're always the one to be set-up with some guy's daughter? The closest I get to having a girl is at the brothels."

"Cause Saitoh-san's an honorable man." Okita popped his head up behind Harada. "Anyway, many officials personally know Saitoh-san, so it's pretty obvious why. But for normal guys like us, I guess we just have to wait for our lucky day."

"Normal guy? You? 'Yea right Mr. Child Prodigy.' Harada hit Okita on the back, "With your sword skills, you're able to get any girl you want."

Saitoh stopped and said frostily, "You two just gonna stand there and joke around? We got reports to work on."

"Hai hai" Okita and Harada ran to catch up to him.

The next day, Saitoh was diligently writing his reports as usual when he heard a knock at the shoji door. "Hai?" He looked up from his work

Okita slid the door open and smiled, "Ohayo, Saitoh-san. Kondou-san and Hijikata-san called for a meeting. All Shinsengumi are to be present."

The room was filled with fellow Shinsengumi members, curious why this sudden meeting was called. Kondou cleared his throat, "As you all know, we are keeping a close eye on the Ishin. Although we have recruited many members over the past months, the Ishin are recruiting many swordsmen as well. If we don't keep a close watch, they could quickly grow in numbers. In the past month, a number of our members have been injured by Ishin assassins. Luckily they survived, but this number is greater than it has been in the past."

Murmurs spread like wildfire around the room. "Hoi! Attention!" Hijikata yelled to stifle the whispers.

"Anyway," Kondou went on, "I know this is different from our usual ways, but I am concerned that we don't have enough people to nurse the wounded. Despite her father's reluctant consent, this young girl's spirit to help our cause intrigued me, so I introduce to Takagi Tokio. She will help us in our cause."

A/N: Hmm wasn't that interesting? Oh well. C/C appreciated. Now on to chapter 4!

__ __


	5. River Flowing

Disclaimer: Me poor! Don't sue! Arigato! ^.^

A/N: Well now my story will get interesting…I hope. Anyway, I'm tired to spacing after every character's dialogue, so I did this in a different format. It's just a teeny-weeny change so I hope you don't mind. Also I changed the pov of the story from 3rd person to Tokio's pov. I dunno but I just felt writing in Tokio's pov would be more effective for the story. hope ish not too much of a change ^^

****

Wolf Tears Flowing into Rushing Waters

By: fUsHiChOu

****

~Chapter 4~

River Flowing

Right beside me I heard Kondou Isami-san speak in his authoritative tone, "As I said, many of us are being injured due to the many Ishin assassins that have been attacking our fellow Shinsengumi. Not many people are able to care for them and treat them, so Tokio-san is here to nurse the wounded. Not many women are passionate enough to offer their service to us, but Tokio-san has offered her services so I expect all of you to treat her with utmost gentlemanly respect."

I couldn't keep my hands from shaking. I was so nervous. I've never had so many men look at me before. Their eyes scanned me as if I were some high-class geisha that stood before them. But there was one pair of eyes that I was particularly interested in seaching for. I don't know why I was so desperately looking for _his _eyes. I guess you could say he made an impression on me even though he was rather grunt in our last encounter. But he _was _the one to give me this idea. A person didn't have to fight in order to show honor during this time of war. Hajime-san may have his katana but I have my caring hands.

My eyes circles around the room once more looking for those amber eyes. I finally caught sight of them. There he was, Saitoh Hajime standing unassumingly near the corner of the room. He wasn't even looking at me. His eyes looked like they were drifting off somewhere else. To the ground probably. Quikly his eyes darted straight at mine. I tried to move my eyes to a different direction but somehow his eyes had a magnetic effect on mine. I finally got over this trance and slightly bowed my head while I smirked at him. I didn't mean to be so disrespectful to him at first, but with thought of me proving him wrong I just couldn't help it. He said the only way I, a woman could honor my family was to marry some well-to-do man but by helping the Shinsengumi out I could perfom an act of honor that not many women of my "class" would even dream of. When he saw my smirk, he grunted and looked another way. 

Isami-san went on talking on and on about how they should all treat me and so on and so forth. I just let my mind drift like my eyes were doing at the moment. My eyes were drifting around the room looking at all the men around me. At some point I would probably meet every one of them so I wanted to get a feel for their overall personality as a group. As I was going to take in what I saw, Isami-san gave a little rough cough to show he was done. He then nodded his head to dismiss the men. They all left orderly to their assignments. Their blue kimono jackets created a river that flowed pass me. I looked to see if Hajime-san would wait until everyone left to scowl at me or something, but instead I saw him flow with the rest of the river of blue.

A/N :: yeah that was a very short chapter. I guess you can call it a filler chapter. So do you like it better in Tokio's pov?? I dunno but I feel better writing from Tokio's pov than from a 3rd person pov. Feel free to give me your comments coz I'm sorta stuck in what writing style to use. Arigato for reading! ^^


End file.
